


Sinatra, Spice, and Everything Nice

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Homewreaker Coda, F/M, Luci and Chloe dancing, Nervous kisses, This is a rewrite I guess not really a coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe share a dance and then some.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So this was partially written before 2x09 aired so it is different from the episode!!

It was a night pulled straight from Gatsby’s mansion. Liquor flowed in an amber river, people wove and shimmied in a tight sea of skirts and sparkles, and the  _ feeling. _ Oh Lucifer had never felt better.

Maybe it was the whiskey or maybe it was just the Detective, but Lucifer felt a little braver when he made his way to her side. 

He coaxed the deejay to play old rat pack jams and the bright trumpets were in full swing. Lucifer thought his usual clientele would scoff at his choice for the evening, but it was if the stars had aligned and they ran to fill the empty dance floor instead. 

So maybe it was the music that pushed him over to the Detective. 

_ No _ , he thought, it was the people. 

Lucifer shook his head. Maybe it was just him. Whatever it was, he let himself get swept up into the cheer. 

A blonde was thrown into his arms. Lucifer laughed and twirled her around before handing her off to another patron, all without spilling his drink. She giggled as she spun away, giving him a wistful wave as the crowd swallowed her back up. 

He was in no hurry to get to the bar. Instead Lucifer let the music lead him around the club; in and out of the sober and drunk alike, and through the lines of dancers. A sax solo pulled him to the top of the stairs, the strident hornline dragged him back down. And it was Frank Sinatra that finally brought him to the Detective.

She leaned against the bar, taking in the spectacle. She clutched her water tightly, casting a half-disapproving glance at the dancefloor. The black leather of her jacket had turned lavender under the lights and for a moment, Lucifer thought he saw the beginnings of a smile. The way she looked tonight  _ indeed.  _

“Okay what gives?” she called over the music. That little knowing smile of hers curled over the rim of her glass.

Lucifer grinned. “What do you mean?”

He, of course, knew exactly what she meant. The music, he supposed, was unlike him. Too loud, too brassy, too...outdated. But tonight it was very much him. For once in the three weeks of torture, Lucifer felt  _ free. _ And dammit, he was going to  _ enjoy _ it.

“ _ This,”  _ she gestured out at the club, “Lux. The music, the dancing; what’s up?”

Lucifer flagged down the bartender for another drink. “I’m changing it up a bit! This is technically still a piano bar, after all.”

She rolled her eyes and her grin faded. 

They both knew he was lying, but she didn’t push him. Lucifer thought she finally learned after the first few times of trying to get him to spill his guts that it wouldn’t work. 

The conversation ended with the music as the song changed. Lucifer heard the opening staccato and couldn’t help but grin. Something stirred deep in his chest. It was giddy and light and Lucifer hadn’t felt it in a millennia; not since heaven.The music’s chipper beat thrummed through him and he let himself enjoy it.

Everything with his mother, Uriel, and that Father- damned  _ guilt,  _ had caught him in a miserable haze of booze and sex for weeks. Then just as quickly as it had come, this night seemed to wipe away any evidence that he had ever killed Uriel. And fuck was Lucifer ready to be over it. He was ready to have  _ fun  _ again and today was the first time he actually felt like it. And what better way than playing with his favorite detective?

He glanced over at her and a thought ran through his head. The lights of the club distorted his self control until he was convinced this was a good idea. It was an insane, crazy, and very human notion. Any other night Lucifer would have scoffed at it; the sheer  _ domesticity  _ of it. But maybe tonight it was just the kind of distraction he needed. 

Lucifer studied Chloe. He watched the way the shadows of Lux smoothed over the sharp edges of her face and how her eyes danced with a fire reminiscent of the ones in Hell.

Impulsively, Lucifer plucked the drink from the Detective's hand. 

She gave him a sidelong look. “What are you doing?”

Lucifer stood silently for a moment. What was he doing? He glanced at her glass in his hand before setting it on a coaster. He gestured to the dancefloor, a sly grin spreading across his lips.

“No, absolutely not,” she dismissed. 

Lucifer lifted his brows and moved an inch closer. Tonight he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“We're not dancing Lucifer,” she said . 

“Come on, what do you have to lose, hm?” He playfully shoved himself into her remaining personal space. 

She shot him a glare but made no means to push him away. “I can't.”

“Nons--”

“ _ Lucifer.” _

Lucifer threw a longing glance at the crowd. “How about a wager then?” By now he was desperate. “A few dances and I won’t give you hell for leaving.”

Chloe’s gaze flicked between him and the rest of the club. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

He smirked “Lo--” she rounded on Lucifer and cut him off.

“I’ll dance  _ one  _ dance and then I’m going home.”

“Deal.”

Lucifer caught the eye of the deejay and gestured for a new song. Was it petty that he wanted a whole song to dance with her? Probably, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. At the sound of the first few notes, he took her hand and pulled her into the crowd. They came to a stop in the middle as Lucifer grabbed her other hand. The Detective looked like they were going to a shoot out rather than to dance. 

“Relax, Detective,” he shouted over the horns. “It’s simple just follow my lead. Three steps both directions.”

Lucifer had to drag her through the first few steps, grinning at her terrified face. She had a death grip on his hands, but slowly the Detective started to come around.

“See, not bad at all!” Lucifer laughed. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re trying to kill me!” Chloe shot back. There was no bitterness in her remark, though. A grin had made it’s way to the edges of her lips and she was starting to quicken her pace. 

“Oh no, I don’t want to hear it. My fingertips will be turning blue in a moment if you keep up with that death grip of yours!” 

To stress his point, Lucifer yanked his hand out of hers and pulled her into a slow turn. Chloe, to his surprise, let him. A shiver of excitement went through his core. This was something he could get used to; her dancing with him. Of course he would rather they do something  _ far  _ more intimate than dancing, but one step at a time. 

“I wouldn’t have to have a death grip if you would dance like a normal person!” 

He chuckled and spun her again. “Not a fan of swing? You wound me, Detective,” he said in mock hurt.  

“No  _ I’m  _ not a fan of getting thrown around like a ragdoll,” she fired back.

“Well would you like to lead instead? I’ll even let you french dip me.” He winked. Lucifer would never admit it, but he had missed their banter. It made things interesting and during the past week, life without it seemed well...boring. 

“If you try, I won’t think twice about shooting you again.”

“There’s that fire!”

“That fire is going to go up your a--” 

“The mouth on you tonight; I’ve heard prostitutes with cleaner mouths than yours. Come on, you’ve got the footwork under your feet how about a twirl or two?” 

“Aren’t you the one leading?” she said slyly.

Lucifer couldn’t help but have a laugh. They were both too smart for their own good. “We’re both right handed so I’m leading you under your right; just use the three step to finish.”

As he narrated, he indicated for her to follow along. As Chloe twirled, her unzipped jacket billowed out like the skirt of a dress and Lucifer let himself believe the illusion for a brief second. The Detective brought him back to reality just as quickly as she had sent him away from it.

“What no dip?” she mocked. 

“Not yet,” he replied, half-jokingly. He lead her into another twirl. “You’re not half bad, Detective. You haven’t stepped on my feet yet which is more than can be said for a few of the ladies in here.”

Chloe’s boot landed square on his toes. Lucifer let out a yelp, but didn't stumble. He stared at her in bewilderment and she chuckled.

“Oops,” she apologized sweetly. 

“Oh so that’s how you want to play then?” he challenged her. Hoping to catch her off guard, Lucifer turned her away, as if leading her into another spin. Chloe went eagerly until he snapped her back to him. She let out an excited shriek that sent another set of pangs through Lucifer’s heart. She twisted so beautifully into him that Lucifer almost forgot the reason he’d done this in the first place. Quickly recovering, he pulled her into a dip that could put any Hollywood film to shame. Chloe gave a surprised sound as she went spiraling backwards. 

Lucifer couldn’t hear the music over the sound of Chloe’s laughter. She threw her head back so she bent almost to the floor. Her flushed cheeks tempted Lucifer to follow her down. 

So he did.

Lucifer bent down to meet her grinning lips. This could be the end as he knew it, but she was so damn  _ intoxicating.  _ Everything that made up Chloe begged him to worship her. From the roughness of her calloused hands against his soft ones, the way her smile lit up her blue eyes, and how her skin peeked out from under her shirt. All of it; everything that made Chloe,  _ Chloe  _ drug him under. 

There was a second of time where they locked gazes before their lips touched. 

It was an unapologetically shaky kiss. Nothing like the ones Lucifer reserved for his one night stands, all neat and tongue- filled. And not even similar to the heated ones he used to give Maze. No, this was a kiss reserved just for the Detective. It was timid and built for rejection. His fears dissolved from his lips when she leaned into it. He laughed at his nervousness; he missed his mark entirely and ended up kissing the side of her mouth to start. Her lips stretched under his, as she giggled right along with him. When Chloe’s lips slid up to officially meet his, she was still smiling. His veins surged with newfound confidence and Lucifer dipped her back even further to deepen the kiss into an open mouthed, shameless one.

As they pulled away, Lucifer brought them back up. 

“Well that was…” Chloe started.

“Fun?” Lucifer finished.

“Yeah, that was fun,” she gave him a playful shove, “asshole.”

“Whatever for?” he asked in his most innocent voice. 

“What if I didn’t want to kiss you?” she said lightheartedly.

He smirked. “Well then I’m sure I would be sporting a bruise instead of lipstick, now wouldn’t I? Can’t blame a man for trying, Detective.” 

She gave him a skeptical look and started heading back to the bar. Surprisingly, she didn’t order another drink. Instead Chloe began walking towards the stairs. Lucifer hurried after her. 

“I didn’t peg you as the Cinderella type,” he called up at her from the base of the stairs. 

“I didn’t peg you as one to go back on a deal.”

Suddenly, the deal came crashing back into Lucifer’s memory.

Chloe walked up a few more steps before turning back to look at him. “Aren’t you coming?”

“What?” he gasped.

“I’m leaving...aren’t you going to walk me out?” she said slowly.

“Oh... _ oh  _ yes, right. Of course.” Lucifer hurried up the stairs after her. Tucking her hand in the bend of his arm, he walked her out to the alley where she parked her cruiser.

She pecked his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He barely mumbled out his goodbyes before she was shutting the door and starting the car. Lucifer stood frozen as he watched Chloe drive away. A kaleidoscope of emotions ran through his head. The heat of her kiss burned his skin. Slowly he brought a hand up to his cheek.

Oh Father help him, this woman was going to end him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been MIA for so long I promise I didn't want to be! School and my fall sports were keeping me from doing much of anything but now I should have more time to write stuff. Anyways so as I said I stated this before 2x09 aired and let ME TELL YOU ALL EVERYTHING I PREDICTED.  
> 1\. The dance was going to be swing  
> 2\. The music was going to be something older (ok that one's a stretch but I'm counting it)  
> 3\. Lucifer throwing the party to feel better  
> 4\. Chloe actually having a good time  
> 5\. Basically the main things of that scene  
> So yes, I'm very proud! Also shout out to my beta because I pestered her all day to edit this (5 snapchats, 3 texts, and 1000 words to be exact). And she was my motivation sometimes because I get out of the swing of things.


End file.
